


[Podfic] Homing Device

by AerPods (Aer)



Series: [Podfic] All Caps [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Healing Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sex As Character Study, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 41:09, mp3, m4a, and streaming formatsFic summary:Tom’s grinning, obviously pleased as he surveys his domain. With the sun shining on his clean-shaven face, with his backward hat and his broad white smile, with the already sun-brown skin of his arms and the way his tank pulls tight across his pecs, the casual way his shorts hang so low across his hips, he looks like.Like something Nic still feels, somewhere way down in his scared adolescent hind-brain, like he should know better than to look at, much less want. Like he’s asking for trouble, somehow, just imagining some guy like Tom Wilson might want him back.The rational part of his brain reminds him, Tom does want him, though. Or at least he did a month ago.Because it’s only been a month - thirty-four days, to be precise- since the Caps lost their last playoff game, and Tom Wilson said Nic was the best thing about his season.





	[Podfic] Homing Device

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homing Device](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018999) by [makeit_takeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeit_takeit/pseuds/makeit_takeit). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181938496@N03/48047280433/in/dateposted-public/)

[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wAXEYcKvPRR9sjcSra7X39JFXbOftXN3/view?usp=drivesdk)  
[m4a format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jqRSmPHTQ4WW5nXsWfAHfRcSwswOD5yS/view?usp=drivesdk)

 **Reader's Note** : Once more, thank you to makeit_takeit for letting me read their wonderful fic! Please check it out and leave them a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
